1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for protecting structures, as well as other objects, people and livestock from hazardous conditions, especially fire. In particular it relates to the design of an apparatus for emergency deployment in the event of the approach of hazardous conditions, especially rapidly moving fires commonly referred to as "fire storms."
Such fire storms, fueled by natural vegetation, debris and other sources create intense heat and severe convective air movement. As such, they create their own wind, rapidly drawing in air which in turn feeds the fire storm. Such fire storms cause millions of dollars in property damage every year, yet little has been done to proactively protect man-made structures. The present invention relates to protecting structures such as buildings, goods, livestock, persons and other objects from hazardous conditions, especially "fire storms."
2. Objects of the Invention
The principal object of this invention is to provide a means for protecting valuable property and/or lives from approaching fires, notably rapidly-moving forest and brush fires, commonly referred to as "fire-storms." More particularly, the present invention relates to a design for fire-resistant fabric structures deployed over buildings, other objects, livestock or people when confronted with an approaching fire.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a means to rapidly cover a man-made structure with at least one layer of fire-resistant fabric while maintaining an air space between the protected structure and the fabric.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a convenient storage method for the protective device.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for rapid deployment of the protective device by a single person, if necessary.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for securing said apparatus to the ground thus providing a seal against the entry of hot air, flame, sparks, burning debris or other hazardous material.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method of maintaining the integrity and support of said apparatus under harsh wind and fire conditions, and in the event of a power failure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method for maintaining at least a minimum air gap between said apparatus and the underlying structure being protected even in the eventuality that said apparatus should lose its structural support and collapse onto the underlying structure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an arcuate shape to the exterior surface of the protective apparatus to maximize laminar flow characteristics of air moving over the surface thus minimizing the entrainment of burning debris or sparks, and reducing the effects of wind and hot air, or other hazardous conditions.
3. Description of the Related Art
Strategies to protect structures from external fires are diverse. Nevertheless, millions of dollars in damage are caused, and many lives are lost every year by fire-storms and other rapidly moving fires which consume valuable real estate in their paths. Prior approaches to deployable fire protection devices depended primarily on unfurling curtains or thin sheets made of fire-retardant material to protect buildings from "sparks and flame." (See e g. Rhoads U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,127; Ballinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,843; and Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,958). Such devices have several important drawbacks. Notably they are difficult and time-consuming to deploy and provide little or no insulating air space between the apparatus and the structure being protected. Temperatures in a fire-storm can reach in excess of the ignition point for wood and other combustibles. Therefore, maximizing the thermal barrier provided by an air gap is essential. The time and effort required to deploy a fire-protection device is critical since in the face of an approaching fire-storm, evacuation of people necessarily takes precedence over the protection of structures. The easier and faster the deployment, the higher the likelihood that the apparatus will be successfully used. Additionally, the faster such a device is set-up, the quicker people can be evacuated, thereby increasing the safety margin. Therefore the present invention represents a significant improvement over prior art.